The Lieutenant
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Athos takes control of d'Artagnan in a way that d'Artagnan has wanted him to for a long rt of the 'Devotion' verse. Modern and BDSM AU. Kinktober 2016 Day 25- Boot Worship


**The Lieutenant**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Athos takes control of d'Artagnan in a way that d'Artagnan has wanted him to for a long time.**

 **Part of 'Devotion' verse**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 25- Boot Worship**

 **Warning: boot worship, gunplay, collar, bondage, butt plug, subspace, aftercare, ever so slight pain play**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Musketeers**

 **The Lieutenant**

"Are you sure about this d'Artagnan?" Athos asked as he ran his fingers through d'Artagnan's long hair, pushing it out of their sub's face.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan replied in an exhale of breath as he shifted on the pillow he was kneeling on. He strained slightly against the ropes that were bound artfully around his wrists, keeping them behind his back. He felt the plug inside of him shift, making a low whimper escape his lips as he looked up at Athos with half lidded eyes, feeling his collar settled around his neck in a comforting manner.

Athos was standing before d'Artagnan in their master bedroom, his Musketeer uniform still on his body. His gun sitting in its shoulder holster and his leather boots were glinting in the light of the room. d'Artagnan swallowed hard as he reminded himself he had asked for this and his cock twitched in excitement.

"Alright, just use your safe word if it gets to be too much." Athos smiled before he schooled his face and took on the look he used when he was working when he was Lieutenant Athos of the Musketeers.

Athos sat in the armchair that was placed in front of d'Artagnan and ever so slowly Athos pulled his gun from his holster watching as d'Artagnan's eyes followed the gun's path in the air. Athos smirked a bit and touched the muzzle of his gun to d'Artagnan's lower lip.

d'Artagnan let out a small gasp at the touch of cool steel before he let his lips part and locked eyes with Athos as the older man traced the outline of d'Artagnan's lip with the tip of the gun. d'Artagnan could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, but he trusted Athos and he knew nothing would hurt him while he was with him.

"Suck." Athos ordered in a stern voice as he pressed the gun between d'Artagnan's lips and watched as d'Artagnan's tongue darted forward and licked around the muzzle of the gun and Athos swallowed hard at the sight. Athos let the gun lay heavy on d'Artagnan's tongue for a while longer before pulling it out and trailed the now wet gun down d'Artagnan's chest.

Athos used the muzzle to trace around d'Artagnan's right nipple watching as d'Artagnan shivered under the touch of metal. Athos dragged the gun across d'Artagnan's chest and circled d'Artagnan's left nipple with the weapon watching as goosebumps appeared on d'Artagnan's tanned skin.

Athos leaned forward a bit so he could slowly drag the gun down d'Artagnan's chest, over his navel before applying pressure as he trailed the muzzle down the top of d'Artagnan's cock, watching as beads of pre-cum hit the silver metal of the gun as d'Artagnan's hips jerked up towards the gun. A soft groan spill from d'Artagnan's mouth who had been up to now been trying to muffle his noises.

"You like this don't you boy?" Athos growled and watched as d'Artagnan's cock twitched at his voice in a way that made his own cock strain against his uniform trousers.

"Ahh, yes Sir." d'Artagnan whimpered body arching when the gun moved to run down the underside of his cock and over his balls teasingly.

"Do you want to come boy?" Athos asked, voice dark with lust noticing how d'Artagnan seemed to be holding back.

"Yes Sir, please." d'Artagnan gasped out, body trembling as Athos pressed the front of the gun against his hole right against the base of the plug inside of him, shifting the toy.

"The come for me." Athos ordered as his booted foot pressed down on d'Artagnan's cock, grinding his heel a bit increasing the pressure. d'Artagnan's body arched up, wrists straining at the ropes around them while he let out a cry of Athos' name as he came. Ropes of white cum hit against Athos' boots and d'Artagnan doubled over breathing heavily as he rode his high.

Athos holstered his gun and stroked his fingers through d'Artagnan's long hair in a grounding manner while waiting for d'Artagnan to come down from his orgasm.

"That was rather rude of you boy." Athos spoke up, tugging d'Artagnan's hair so the sub looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir." d'Artagnan's voice was slightly raspy as he wet his lips.

"Clean my boots off boy and maybe I'll let you suck my cock." Athos released his hold on d'Artagnan's hair while leaning back to relax in the armchair, keeping his boots flat on the ground.

d'Artagnan swallowed as he shuffled around a bit so he was comfortable as he leaned down so Athos' boots were eye level. He took a deep breath before sticking his tongue out and swiped it over the leather.

He got a unique mixture of leather and taste of his own cum, it was odd tasting himself but he pushed on knowing he was the one who wanted this. Athos' hand on his head, petting him was what kept him going. d'Artagnan just let himself float in the knowledge that he was pleasing his Dom and when Athos noticed how shiny his boots were the next day he would think of d'Artagnan.

d'Artagnan blinked when he was tugged upwards thanks to Athos' hand, his free hand settling on his palm, d'Artagnan nuzzled into the familiar hand.

"You did so well for me d'Artagnan, do you want my cock now or are you finished?" Athos' voice was soft, but firm and it pierced the haze surrounding d'Artagnan's head.

"Mmm?" d'Artagnan hummed not sure he understood what Athos was asking of him.

"Don't worry love." Athos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead. He set to work on releasing d'Artagnan's wrists, kissing the appearing marks and he left the plug inside of d'Artagnan knowing that d'Artagnan would want that. Athos eased the out of it d'Artagnan to his feet and towards the bathroom. d'Artagnan let himself be manhandled into a warm tub, smiling when he felt Athos settle in behind him in the tub.

Athos hummed as he washed d'Artagnan's long hair and then slowly washed d'Artagnan's body clean of cum and sweat. Athos then just took a few moments to sit there and enjoy the feeling of d'Artagnan in between his legs, pressed to his chest.

"'Thos?" d'Artagnan's voice broke Athos out of his own haze.

"How are you feeling love?" Athos asked looking down at d'Artagnan who wiggled around to look up at him with clearer eyes.

"So good, thank you Sir for indulging me in this kink." d'Artagnan blushed reverting to calling his Dom 'sir' almost out of reflex.

"It was my pleasure, I believe you may have created a new kink for me as well." Athos admitted, palming d'Artagnan's cheek lovingly.

"Good." d'Artagnan said cheekily, kissing Athos palm.

"Cheeky." Athos chuckled as he ducked down for a kiss from his lover. d'Artagnan kissed back pleased with how things turned out he wasn't sure how it would go when he first approached Athos about these kinks of his (he only discovered them after seeing Athos in his element of Lieutenant of the Musketeers). He really did love his Dom's and he knew Porthos and Aramis would want a literal blow-by-blow later on when they got home, until then d'Artagnan was going to enjoy his time with his Lieutenant.


End file.
